Chapter 11
Arbiters Brief The Guardians tracked down an envelope containing a letter from Father Jacob, the last watcher. In it there was a safety deposit key, the address of a bank, safety deposit box number and the answer to the security question required to access the safety deposit box. It Also contained GPS co-ordinates marking the two entrances to the temple of the Watchers and some simple instructions about how to become a watcher, that were addressed to Father Tim. The instructions amounted to; "go to the Temple of the watcher, in the gate chamber there is ancient writing on the walls, follow the instructions you find there." The dead priests each had a rosary, with a watcher symbol pendant on it, otherwise, they had been stripped of all their belongs. Their rental van and other belongings nowhere to be found. 5 Generic PP Merle Finished training in Swordsman, which I'm recording on my character sheet as Knife Fighter for flavour reasons. We visited Cathy Wilson (executor of the last Watcher's estate - though I thought she too was described as a Watcher?) at a retirement home in Kerrisdale, posing as a beneficiary of the will and her legal counsel and close friends. She had suffered a stroke recently, just hours after being visited by two Catholic priests. Her care aide Maurice has magic. We detected a demonic presence but weren't sure if he's implicated (Lawrence is convinced he is). We got his contact info. Her former care aide Benny, however, was possessed. We saw footage of the priests' visit to Ms. Wilson and Benny had demon eyes. He quit immediately after the stroke, claiming to be traumatized. We're sure he killed the two priests as well. We tracked down Benny on East 1st but found him dead, an apparent suicide. Perhaps wracked with guilt after the demon abandoned him? A quick search of the basement apartment turned up a surprise: the envelope from the Watcher's estate. It had a key and some useful-looking information. Seems we can become Watchers which should help us fight demons. I'd like to learn a little more about this first, though. Mason says we can't call in the heavy hitters because we're''' '''the heavy hitters. I did not find this encouraging. We went to check out an old lead, the bouncer who was stalking Evie. We walked right into the goth bar to meet him face to face. It's Varro. Pretty sure he can still kick our asses, and we're on his turf. Evening ended there, so next time it's "roll initiative". Could really use those heavy hitters now. J-Dog Gotta find out what's in the Priest's box. Executor is Locked-In from a stroke? Of course they are. Time for the patented J-Dog totally not mind-rape. Yikes, this place is a mess. Other Priests were already here? Real or fake? Followed out by a demon, I guess that answers that. Why is it always demons? Anybody want to see my new mass-hallucination power? Fine. Fetish on the book-shelf on the way out. Talk to Mason? Sure its a good idea when its not mine. Yes we'll follow up on the demon's Host. Oh look he killed them, that's a surprise. Looks like one of them got an Exorcism off, though, then the host suicided. He's still got the key! Is this the closest thing to good luck we've seen yet? Creepy Fetish in the back garden... Can't go to the bank until the morning, have to wait for tomorrow night's low tide to get up the Watcher's back door, (gee, I hope Lenny is OK), so we might as well track down that last lead about the bouncer that was stalking the first dead girl, (who knew there would be some many more corpses to follow?). WTF, Varro!?! Millie New day and the plan is to check out the executor of the estate for the last watcher. Some old lady in an old folks home - finally a job that’s our speed! We were wearing suits so no problems getting in but she had a stroke after receiving her last visitors, a couple priests. Classic demon move. Bad news was it was weeks ago. With the practiced ease of someone who’s forced themselves on old women before, J-Dog moved in. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to make contact but saw some “interesting visions”. Maurice, the current caretaker told us that the guy before him had gone missing. I took his number and told him we’d let him know if we found anything. Charlotte found the dude’s address while Maurice was still talking so we headed over there to find an angry neighbour and a foul smell coming from Benny’s. Hazmat gear on and we bust in. Benny’s body is hanging in the kitchen with 2 weeks of drippings in a puddle under him and two dead priests were decomposing in the bathroom. Fortunately, the envelope was still there! There was a key and some cool how to become a watcher shit. I still remember when Neils and his flunky jumped us and nothing hurt them until the undead watcher cut right through them. Becoming watchers is the answer to our demon problems. One thing I’m wondering is if the demon that possessed Benny was in league with Neils or not? I mean, after two weeks shouldn’t someone check up on him? Demons have pretty weak group loyalty, but still... Anyway, then we met up with Mason in the park and he was typically ornery. He did manage to recognize that we had done some pretty good work tracking everything down. But then he told us he had no support to assault the demon gate and couldn’t train us or really help us in any way. Okay. Lawrence, another one of the marked, had come out with us today. He showed us what magic can do with book learning and mental discipline. He summoned a floating eye and used a pool in the park to show us the temple! It was better than that drone shit cause it went super fast through walls and everything. Real magic! In the pool, we could see the cave entrance had collapsed. Charlotte reminded us that it was goth night so we could check out the lead on the bouncer stalking Evie. Sure enough, the bouncer was working so we all moved in to confront him when we realized he was actually Raven Beak - Varo - Necrofucker! Charlotte Is it just me or are we starting to get better at the whole 'investigation' thing? Today, we tracked down the executor of the will to his retirement home. We hit a snag when we found that that he had recently suffered a stroke which had left him totally gimped. It had happened after he was visited by two priests who then left with an envelope - the last Watcher's final bequeathment. A little hacking (old folks home DO NOT value security enough) allowed us to see that the previous caregiver had met them and was actually a demon - it's all in the eyes. The new caregiver had been touched by magic but none of our 'mages' could glean anything more useful than that. Hacking also gave us the old caregiver's address so so we headed over to get the envelope back. In hindsight, knowing that he was a demon and going anyway was kind of stupid since we only had water guns to fight him but whatever... Unfortunately, when we broke into his apartment we found that he committed suicide after his demon was exorcised. I guess the realization that he had killed two priests was simply too much for him? Fortunately, the envelope that we sought was there. I also grabbed his severance check from his stack of old mail - hey, we're not exactly the march of dimes here! The envelope contained a key to the safety deposit box and a letter containing the box details but also some last will and testament instructions. The juicy bit was the part that had instructions on what to do in the temple to become Watchers (there's a scroll and ritual stuff in there). At least we think it's a ritual to become Watchers... Our new party mage gave us some intel with his creepy-cool flying eyeball about the temple. It seems that one of the entrances has collapsed. We also finally got around to following up on the clue in Evie's phone about who last saw her - the bouncer from the Goth club. Boy, were we surprised when we got there and recognized that he was Varro! Category:Guardians